Hot and Heavy
by Antjex3
Summary: A night of clubbing has a happy ending. Hermione/Neville Smutty one shot


Even outside of the club, the bass was pumping. The bodies in the club were sweaty and grinding against each other. Hermione sat at the bar, sipping her cocktail while watching Ginny and Harry dancing on the floor. Ron was standing beside them just grinning like an idiot as he watched Luna dancing, looking like she was swatting away annoying insects.

Hermione took another sip. She felt a little lonely since she broke up with Ron almost a year ago. And to be honest, she felt a little horny too. It had been too long. The last time was with Ron but even then it wasn't rocking her world. It felt sad to admit but Hermione never had an orgasm brought on by someone else. She sighed softly before sipping her cocktail again.

"Want to dance with me?" Hermione looked to her side. A smiling Neville Longbottom was standing beside her, his hand stretched out waiting for her to take his hand. Hermione smiled and put her hand in his larger one.

Neville pulled her towards the dancefloor. A slow song came on the moment they stepped on the dancefloor. Neville put the hand he was holding on his shoulder as he put his hands on her waist. Hermione's cheeks turning rosy pink made Neville grin. Swaying to the music, Neville inched her body closer to his. "I'm glad Harry and Ginny could convince you to come out tonight." Neville shouted, trying to be louder than the music.

Hermione nodded, knowing that the music would be too loud for Neville to hear her. Neville smiled down at her and it made Hermione's insides melt. ' _I'm certain that Neville could show me a good time. I've heard he is a beast in bed._ _'_

Before she could even overthink it, Neville gave a soft tug on her hand and took her outside. It was quite chilly outside, even though it was a summer night. "What I wanted to say inside was that it was a nice surprise when I saw you sitting at the bar. I missed you the last few times we went out."

Hermione smiled. "I know. I missed it too but work was so demanding the last few weeks." Goosebumps started forming on her arms, shivers running down her spine.

Neville pulled her into a hug and softly rubbed her back, trying to get her warm. Hermione smiled and snuggled against his chest. Neville was an incredible cuddler. Neville chuckled. "Want to get out of here and go someplace warm?"

Hermione smiled. "Warmth is always the way to win me over." Neville chuckled softly and he apparated them to his flat. Hermione stumbled when they landed but Neville caught her before she could fall. Those damn heels made her less stable.

"Want to have a glass of wine?" Neville asked when he made his way to his kitchen. "Yes, white please." Hermione sat down on the comfy couch, flicking her wand to light up the fire. Neville came back carrying two tumbles of white wine.

"Thank you." Hermione said before she took a sip. "Why were you there on your own? Why didn't Hannah come with you?" Neville looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why would Hannah come with me?"

Hermione wasn't sure why he asked it that way, weren't they a couple? "Well isn't she your girlfriend?"

Neville softly started chuckling. "No. Why would you think that?"

Hermione shrugged. "She was with you the last few times I went out with the group. And you were clearly very cosy together."

Neville smiled. "Hannah is in love with Susan Bones. I asked her to come with because she was still pining for Susan. So I tried to keep her mind of it before Susan finally pulled her head out of her ass."

Hermione chuckled. "That's why Susan has been whistling the last few days whenever I saw her in the Ministry."

Neville smiled. "Yeah. So what about you and Dean?"

Hermione looked confused. "Me and Dean? What do you mean?"

"I've heard that you and Dean were seeing each other?" Neville said, looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"Me and Dean went one date before he knew he was gay and deeply in love with Seamus." Hermione said, shrugging.

Neville looked very relieved to hear that. "Oh well, I could have told him that. I already knew it since fifth year. So is it ok if I do this?" Neville scooted a little closer and put his hand on her thigh.

Hermione nodded, blushing a little from the sudden closeness. ' _Is he going to kiss me?'_

"So are you seeing someone now?" Neville asked.

Hermione smiled. "No, not at the moment. Haven't really met anyone I liked enough to hang out more than once."

Neville chuckled. "Well you hung out with me enough times before?"

Hermione giggled. "Yeah I know. So maybe we need to give it a go."

Neville smiled. "Well it doesn't sound that weird to me."

Hermione nibbled on her lower lip and looked down at her lap. It made her a little speechless that Neville was being so forward. She didn't know him like that.

Neville softly put his hand on her cheek, which made Hermione look up. "Can I?" Neville softly asked.

Hermione nodded her head, their eyes locked. Neville slowly leaned in and pressed his lips softly against hers. His hand on her thigh travelled up her thigh a bit. The thumb brushing the edge of her dress.

Hermione's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling himself against her. Neville growled softly at her forwardness. Hermione smirked against his lips, toying with the short hairs at the back of his neck. Neville's hand travelled to the back of her thigh and pulled her on her lap. Hermione squealed but Neville didn't break the kiss. His kiss became more demanding, his tongue softly licking her lower lip begging for entrance. Neville's hands travelled to the small of her back, grasping her hips. Hermione ground her hips against his groin. Neville moaned against her lips. Hermione kissed Neville's cheeks, towards his neck.

"Oh god Hermione. If I knew this before I would have taken the risk so much earlier." Hermione giggled softly, her teeth softly biting down on his earlobe.

"I wish you would have." Hermione whispered in his ear. Neville grasped the back of her thighs and stood up. Hermione wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, peppering his face with soft kisses. Neville carried her to the bedroom. He slowly released his grip on her thighs and let her feet touch the ground. His hands resting on her hips.

Hermione grabbed the edge of his shirt and pulled at it. Neville chuckled and took off his shirt. Hermione bit her lower lip. _'Oh god! He is so ripped. He just looks so good. I'm a very lucky lady right now.'_

Neville grabbed the hem of her dress and slowly took it off. His gaze travelling down her body, his eyes resting a little longer on her lacy clad beasts.

He wrapped his arms around her waist again. "You fit against me so nicely." Neville murmured. His forehead resting against hers. Hermione placed her hand on his stubbly cheek. "You really are putting the moved on me aren't you?"

Neville chuckled. "No I know moves aren't going to win you over. I was just sharing my observation." Hermione chuckled before leaning up to press her lips against his again. Neville's grip tightened and made her stumble and fall on the bed. Neville fell on top of her and his face landed between her breasts. Hermione started laughing when Neville pressed soft kisses on her breasts.

Neville moved his hands to her back, unclasping her bra and took it off. Hermione wasn't laughing anymore. She bit her lip in anticipation for what he was going to do next. Neville pressed soft kisses on her pebbled nipples before gently taking her right nipple in his mouth, tenderly sucking her erect nipple. His fingers toyed with the other one. Hermione arched her back, the ache between her legs got harder to ignore.

"Oh Neville please!" Neville grinned as he kissed his way down her panties. Hermione giggled when Neville pressed soft kisses on her belly. Neville slowly pulled down her panties, kissing down her legs. Before he could kiss his way back up her legs, Hermione pushed him on his back and pulled of his boxers.

Hermione leaned down, pressed soft kisses on his neck. "Take me Neville, rock my world."

Neville smiled. "Your wish is my command." He softly turned them around again and positioned himself between her legs. He pressed his lips tenderly against hers when he pushed inside her. He softly nibbled her lower lip. Hermione wrapped her legs around his hips, Neville grabbing the underside of her thigh, pushing deeper inside her. Hermione moaned into Neville's ear, her hands running through his hair.

Neville kissed her neck, sucking her sensitive skin. Hermione moaned a little harder. "Oh Neville yes more!" Neville grinned moving his hips harder against hers. He reached down to her sensitive nub, swiping his thumb against her clit.

Hermione felt her insides tighten before she finally fell over the edge and got the release she needed. Neville followed her a few strokes later, softly whispering her name when he was softly and shallowly pushing inside her.

Hermione looked into his eyes before pulling his face closer, pressing her lips on his. Neville smiled against her lips. He laid down next to Hermione, carefully that he didn't hurt her.

Neville pulled her in his arms. "So what do you think about giving us a go?"

Hermione giggled softly. "Maybe we can. But we'll talk about it tomorrow. I need some sleep first." Hermione snuggled against his chest.

Neville pressed a soft kiss on her hair. "I'll win you over with breakfast."

"I hope so." Hermione mumbled.

* * *

 **I'm not abandoning my other stories. I just wanted to write a fun little one shot between working on the other ones. I'm still going to continue the oneshot collection and messing with Morgana and Queen Hermione.**

 **Life just hasn't been easy tackling a full time job, two households, taking care of my grandparents and finding time to write. But I promise I'll try to upload soon!**

 **Antje**


End file.
